


iTunes Challenge 7: Adam, You're a Star in Nobody's Eyes But Mine

by Helloiamsilver



Series: iTunes Challenge [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song 7: Andy, You're a Star- The Killers</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes Challenge 7: Adam, You're a Star in Nobody's Eyes But Mine

**Author's Note:**

> iTunes challenge where you write quick fics for the first ten songs on shuffle

Tommy watched as Adam, the star quarterback pulled off his helmet and shook out his sweaty black helmet hair, grinning like a maniac at his teammates. He had just scored the winning touchdown. Of course. The whole team crowded together in celebration Tommy just huddled deeper into his hoodie in the stands. What would those teammates say if they knew the truth? That their football star really wanted to be on Broadway? That all those girls that hung on his every word were just wasting their time? One of which was now running onto the field to drag Adam into a celebratory kiss. Tommy felt his blood boil. He knew that Adam wasn’t with her, but Tommy couldn’t stand seeing someone else’s lips on his lips. Adam gently pulled away with a tight smile and walked back into the locker room. Tommy took that as his cue to get up and shuffle out of the High School stadium taking his usual spot to wait. However, this time when Adam came out of the locker room, the girl from before accosted him and put her arms around him, following him to his car. Adam didn’t seem to be objecting. Tommy gritted his teeth and was forced to watch as both of them got into Adam’s mustang. He began to get antsy once he couldn’t see what they were doing. After what seemed like forever, when Tommy saw the door open and the girl leave, he got up from the curb and got into the seat she’d left.  
“What the hell Adam?” He accused.  
“I’m sorry! She came out of nowhere! I didn’t know what to do,”  
“What were you doing in the car for so long?”  
“Nothing! I swear!” Adam insisted, his eyes wide, “I was just explaining to her that it wouldn’t work out between us,”  
“Did you tell her the truth?” Tommy asked. Adam just ducked his head and dropped his eyes. Tommy took that as a no.  
“I just told her I didn’t want a girlfriend right now,”  
“You better not, because you’re mine,” Tommy declared. Adam nodded enthusiastically before pulling Tommy in for a kiss, a real kiss.  
“Always yours…” He hissed into his lips. When they were both sated for the moment, Tommy sat back.  
“Are you ever gonna tell anyone the truth?” He asked. Adam looked down and fiddled with his fingers.  
“I don’t know if I can…” Tommy put his hands under Adam’s chin and pulled it up so they could make eye contact.  
“Let me just tell you this. The Adam I know and the Adam I see is way more of a star than any quarterback,” Adam looked up hopefully, “In my eyes, you’re better this way,”


End file.
